


Caressing

by sabershadowkat



Series: Tempting Fate [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain peroxide blond has his wicked way with a certain blonde without her knowledge. Guess who's at it again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caressing

Buffy woke up from a pleasant dream to find herself blindfolded as she lay on her stomach on top of her bed. "Wha-" she started to say, moving her hand up to remove it.   
"Don't," a male voice said from the side she was not facing. She was about to anyway when she felt cool fingers on the bottom of her foot, massaging it. "Angel," she sighed, relaxing as he began using scented oil to aid in the massage. 

He slowly rubbed up one leg, his strong fingers caressing the muscles of her calf, the back of her thigh, then back down to her foot. He switched to the other leg, repeating the action and ending at the back of her panties. "Lift," he said quietly, his fingers curling around the edge of the material. 

Buffy didn't want to move, but she lifted her hips, allowing him to slide the panties off of her. "Do you want me to take off my bra, too?" she asked. She had collapsed after taking off her outer layer of clothing after a rather rough patrol with Angel, not bothering to put on night clothes. 

She felt him unhook the bra and push the ends apart, sliding the straps partially down her shoulders. Then she heard him pick up the oil again, the sound of him rubbing his hands together before they touched her shoulders. Strong fingers kneaded and rubbed her tense muscles, working from the back of her neck down her back, over her buttocks then back up. 

"Nice," Buffy mumbled as his fingers skimmed her sides, the palms of his hands sliding down her back. He pushed up under the back of her hair, massaging her neck, then ran his thumbs along down either side of her spine. He began to rub her buttocks again, squeezing and caressing the twin cheeks. She gasped in pleasure when she felt his finger brush over her tight hole. 

"Relax," he breathed near her ear as his oil-coated finger slowly pushed inside of her. Buffy moaned this time, arching slightly up with her hips as he brought his finger in and out of her in an erotic massage. He did this for several minutes, his other hand still caressing backside. 

"Feels good," she whispered breathlessly, rubbing her mound against the blankets, trying to create needed friction. 

He lightly swatted her behind for her actions, then leaned closer, his breath cool against her flushed, oiled skin as he spoke. "Turn over." 

Buffy rolled onto her back and he finished removing her bra, leaving her completely exposed to him. She heard his sharp intake of breath and could feel his eyes roving over her body, making it tingle. "Angel..." 

"Shh," he said, picking up her foot and starting the massage again. The scent of the oil permeated the room, both relaxing and arousing her. His cool, strong hands rubbed each leg, avoiding the nest of curls and continuing up her stomach, under and around her breasts to her shoulders again. He picked up one arm, going hand over hand as he caressed down it. He rubbed his thumb over the palm of her hand, then slowly pulled each finger before moving on to the other arm. 

When he finished that arm, she could hear him apply more oil to his hands. He then rubbed the area behind her ears with his fingertips, down her neck and chest until he skimmed over both nipples. They peaked immediately and he lightly rubbed in circles, barely touching them with his palms. She arched towards him, wanting more and he acquiesced, applying pressure as he massaged each of her breasts. 

His thumbs first rubbed small circles all around the dark areolas. Then he captured and rolled her nipples between his fingers and thumbs making her vaginal muscles clench in excitement. She whimpered when he stopped, his hands sliding off of her breasts down the front of her body. She felt his thumbs rubbing circles again as he moved to her hips, then down her inner thighs. He spread her legs comfortably and her breath quickened in knowledge of how the massage was going to continue. 

She felt him run both fingers over the outer edges of her feminine folds. Her juices began to flow when he separated them, exposing her throbbing clit to his view. When the pad of his thumb touched her, she almost jumped off the bed as a bolt of pleasure shot through her. "Oh," she breathed, her heart beginning to race. 

Buffy let out a low moan when he inserted first one, then two fingers inside of her, massaging her most sensitive areas both inside and out. Her hips started moving on their own to his ministrations as an orgasm built. 

"No," she cried out when he removed his fingers from her. She felt the bed shift and his bare legs brushing the inside of her thighs. Then his hands were on her arms, running up both of them, bring them above her head. He captured both her wrists in one of his hands, pressing his erection against her. "Yes," she hissed, arching her hips to accept him. 

They both moaned simultaneously as he entered her. After a moment, he began to thrust in an out of her so slowly it was excruciating. He was pressed against her slick body, rock solid cold against her heat. Buffy made little sounds of pleasure with each touch of his pelvis against hers. 

A lazy orgasm snuck up on her without her knowledge. One moment she was arching up into his thrust, then next her entire body was quivering and shaking as bolts of electricity shot through her. Her muscles clenched around his shaft and she heard him hiss. She felt his cool lips brush against her neck, then lower, his face changing against her. His fangs cut into her skin as he thrust two more times before burying himself as far as he could into her heat. 

They lay together for several minutes as he lapped at the blood near her shoulder. Then he released her wrists and whispered in her ear, "Stay." 

Buffy nodded as he pulled out of her, climbing off the bed. She knew it wasn't Angel the moment he thrust into her. Angel wouldn't, couldn't do that with her. She heard the rustling of him getting dressed and she itched to remove the blindfold. *Then why aren't I?* she thought, bringing her hands to the material. 

Suddenly, her wrists were pinned above her head and her mouth was involved in a bruising kiss. As abruptly as it happened, it stopped and he was gone. Buffy pushed the blindfold up and looked around quickly. She was alone. 

The curtains around her window were blowing lightly in the breeze. 

 

End


End file.
